A tale of his humiliation!
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: Bakura and Ryou decide that the lessons in their current class is too boring so they begin passing notes, unfortunately it gets out of hand and Ryou embarrasses himself - much to Bakura’s amusement. R/B, shounenai/mild mentions of yaoi T for lang R&R!


A tale of his humiliation!

**Pairing: Ryou X Bakura (tendershipping)**

**Chapter/s: oneshot (one)**

**Warning/s: Shounen-ai(boys loving boys, no sex), language(Hah, Bakura… o.o), T+**

**Genre: Romance, humor**

**Summary: Bakura and Ryou decide that the lessons in their current class is too boring so they begin passing notes, unfortunately it gets out of hand and Ryou embarrasses himself - much to Bakura's amusement. **

**Inspirational music: "I wanna" by The all American rejects!**

* * *

A tale of his humiliation! 

_**::Start::**_

Only a few minutes into class and I found myself bored, the lessons I already knew, but regardless of that the teacher seemed to continue on and on. I was restless and tired of sitting here doing nothing but listening to her drone on about a lesson that, in all honesty, didn't matter what so ever.

I barely noted my own eyes glancing up to offer a soft unnoticed glare to the woman that tortured me now, as well I felt my own leg begin to bounce in anxiousness. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be home…with my boyfriend.

On cue I distantly recognize the thump against my desk, looking down I identify the thump had come from a note being tossed almost carelessly onto my desk's surface. Smiling slightly a glance to the person I was sure had sent the note sailing onto my unsuspecting desk.

He sat languidly beside me, his legs splayed out lazily as he stared off into space, boredom clearly etched on his features. His white silver hair still lay in the mess I've come to know and love, while his dark, sharp, handsome features remained in a half bored scowl.

Still smiling I turned my attention to the note, my thin pale fingers lifted it from it's polished wood resting place and quickly began unfolding the messy petals of paper that concealed the message inside.

"You look bored as hell" was wrote in his usual messy script, it put a new smile on my face. My soft chocolate eyes trailed from the paper and back to my boyfriend once more.

This time our gazes met, his much darker narrowed eyes seemed to glitter to life as they met with my large milk chocolaty ones. A small shiver danced up my spine. He was smirking, his pale crimson lips pulled back to reveal sharp white teeth, morphing his features into malicious grin.

Shaking my head I once more brought my attention to the note in my hand, without a second thought I grabbed my pen and begin to write.

"You really shouldn't be passing notes in class."

I noted my handwriting was much neater, but for some reason I preferred his…

With that thought I refolded the small paper and carefully, so the teacher wouldn't see, passed it back to the desk it had come from.

With a smile still intact I watch from the corner of my eye as the boy beside me smiles softly only for a second and plucks the note off his desk. In seconds he has the paper ripped open and is reading through it's contents. His smile flickering livid across his face once more before morphing back into his well known smirk.

I chuckle to myself, he really was one of a kind.

I love him dearly, and he knows this. That is why he knows he can do so much yet I can only smile and chuckle in amusement. Even if the teachers tell me to keep him under control, I can never do that. I enjoy watching his crazy antics and adorably sadistic amusement.

As my thoughts once more begin to trail off I am again knocked back to reality curtsey of my boyfriend and his note.

I smile and discreetly lift the note in my delicate fingers, unfolding the many leafs of white to work my way once more to the note that was held captive within their confines.

"Like I care bout the bitch she never shuts her fuckin mouth Id much rather talk to you"

My heart skipped a beat, in all honesty it was that, his rare sweet words that I really love.

Smiling softly I once again picked up my pen and wrote my message.

"Yes, well I do agree to both points but you really should try and mind your language a bit."

I chuckled softly to myself and followed my earlier actions in carefully passing the note back to my boyfriend, aware of the teacher's watchful eyes.

He repeated his own earlier actions and plucked the small folded paper from it's polished wood resting spot and ripped it open. Another smile quirked his lips before morphing into his smirk that I loved.

I watched him scribble something down quickly and toss it back to my desk, carelessly.

We are opposites.

I grab the note eagerly, glancing to the teacher to confirm clarification, I unfold the paper quickly and read his messy writing.

"You know you love my naughty mouth and all the many things I do with it"

My cheeks burned dark crimson and I knew his eyes were still on me.

Glancing up quickly at the teacher I wrote my reply, "You shouldn't say things like that!"

I refolded the paper and carefully passed it back to my boyfriend. My eyes stayed focused on the desk in front of me this time, my embarrassment was yet to fade.

It wasn't long after the note was once more brought into my view as it was tossed carelessly onto my desk. My hands grabbed the paper automatically without much persuasion on my part and unfolded it once more.

"Why Am I making you hot"

My still burning cheeks darkened as I fumbled for the pen to write my reply, "Please, don't say things like that." once I had wrote the short request in my neat script I refolded the paper and half carelessly threw it to my boyfriend's desk.

I glared heatedly at my own desk, refusing to look up even as I heard his dark, deep-throated chuckle quietly beside me. My eyes kept to the smooth wood of my desk even as the note came back into view seconds after the chuckle was silenced.

I grabbed it without a second thought and began unfolding it, it wasn't long before the paper was smoothed out enough so I could read the message it contained.

"Aw why not say things that make My sweet little Light all hot and bothered A hot and bothered Light leads to a very happy Dark And a happy Dark means a happy Light I know you love feeling my tongue do all those 'magical' things to you"

My eyes grew wide before snapping shut, my face burned crimson, as I forced myself not to react to his words. I was failing miserably and I knew the teacher would take notice. But regardless to this I grabbed my pen and quickly scribbled my reply.

"Can you please not write things like that, we are at school, if you must save it for home!"

I refolded the note and tossed it back to him. Once more I glared heatedly at the desk I sat at, my cheeks still burning.

The note was, again, brought back into view as it was returned to my desk.

My heated eyes turned their attention to it, and there I left them for a bit, glaring at the note that had brought upon my embarrassment. But eventually the curiosity got the better of me and I grabbed the note, reading it quickly.

"Oh I do plan to We'll have even more fun at home I'll have you down on your knees begging me to fuck you till you pass out You'll be crying my name screaming my name over and over It doesn't take much for you does it just one glimpse of my sexy body and your ready to come"

My face burned hotter than ever, eyes snapping shut as I attempted to control my reaction, I failed miserably…again.

I felt my own teeth dig into my bottom lip as I began gnawing at it, my body trembling out of my control.

He knew I would react this way.

He was watching me now, I could feel his eyes on me.

I ignored him and continued with my own thoughts.

He was a cocky bastard.

He loved putting me into these positions.

Positions…

My body trembled at the thought. My heart pounding loudly in my chest as my breathing came in short heavy pants.

With all the strength I could muster I quickly wrote a response "That, enough of that…" I tossed the note back to him, my mind still far off where it really shouldn't be while I was here, sitting in class.

Bowing my head forward I breathed in deeply then released the breath in a long heavy sigh.

The note was passed back to me but I ignored it, my heart was pounding so hard I could hear the loud thumping in my ears, it hurt…

With a hiss I grabbed the note, if he fancied sex with me he better have controlled his mouth better this time! Not like I could say no even if he did refuse to watch his mouth, he was far too… persuasive.

Unfolding the note clumsily I read the short question "What are you thinking"

I smiled, relieved, and wrote a reply "Your cocky!"

The paper once more went from my hand to his desk. I'm glad he knows when to take a hint, but he also knows when he's told 'no' but I mean 'yes' but I'm too embarrassed to be honest. He knows me so well…

The note was returned at this point, it read "Hn, what about it"

I smiled and started to write but froze, there in my neat black script was clearly wrote "Your cock."

Horror took dominance on my features mixed nicely with humiliation. Without thinking I leaped from my seat and shouted "No! I-I didn't mean that, I-I meant 'cocky' COCKY!!" my face was burning unbearably.

The whole class stared.

The teacher stared.

He stared.

"What the hell?" he was the first to speak.

"I-I…"

"Ya could have just wrote it in the note, ya didn't have to announce it to the class, idiot!" he growled rolling his eyes.

"Bakura, Ryou!!" it was the teachers voice, causing us to both jump and groan quietly. (AN1)

"Well, shit!" Bakura muttered under his breath.

"The note, hand it over…"

"Shit!" I agreed, I was ready to cry…

"Ryou!!" she snarled glaring to Bakura who only smirked.

"Fuck?" he questioned.

"The note!!"

"Fuck!" I agreed with a sigh.

This aroused a smirk from him, "Gladly!" he nearly sang the word, I swear.

"BAKURA, RYOU!!"

"Fuuck!" we both whined.

**~OWARI~**

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N1: I can only hope you knew which was which…if not, then I have problems my friend… serious problems!**_

_**Disclaimer/ramblings:**_

**Fluff: Soo~ I own nothing, except the story and sad attempt a humor... I own only that.**

**Baku: This was suppose to be funny?**

**Fluff: Yesh!**

**Baku: That's news to me.**

**Fluff: mean~**

**Ryou: I think... this was the first time you made me a main character. isn't it?**

**Fluff: Ah...it is.**

**Baku: same...**

**Fluff: I've been worried about getting the characters right...**

**Baku: excuses!**

**Fluff: I'll make it up to you...**

**Ryou: you don't-**

**Baku: How?**

**Fluff: LEMON!! **

**Ryou: . . .  
**

_**A/N: This was A LOT of fun to write, and… it was based off a true story!! O.o heh oh the humiliation!(the difference they were crushes) I'm thinking about doing a IchiIshi(bleach) version of this, yes, wouldn't that be cute… tho they wont be bf/bf hehe… fun! Even more humiliation… oh what about a puppyshipping, a good ol fav! Tho I would hav to, of course, change the story a bit to fit the characters… hmm any other ideas or character you can think up that would fit/be cute with this story line? Lemme kno!~**_

_**-well I do kno I should get back to finishing the stories I still hav running, but I was taking another break, and this idea wouldn't leave me alone… and it was EASY to write. I guess that says something about the quality… sorry!**_

_**I look forward to writing more tendershipping in the future!**_

_**--Ya kno what to do nxt pplz!--**_


End file.
